


Grey Wolf and Kiezkicker 1-0-4

by blumewirtz



Series: Kiezkicker Jungen [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Men's Football RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Dystopia, FC St. Pauli, Football mentioned, Friendship, Gen, German Football, Germany, Gun Violence, Hamburg, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Novel, Male Friendship, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Türkçe | Turkish, Undercover, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumewirtz/pseuds/blumewirtz
Summary: Bertholdt Hoover mempunyai 2 identitas saat dia berada di Hamburg Selatan, wilayah yang terbagi setelah perang saudara usai. Dia dikenal sebagai Berkay Hacioglu, pemuda biasa yang bekerja di Gulven Doner Kebab dan seorang Grey Wolf yang selalu bertugas mengikuti perintah Killa, bos Gangster Turki.Sejak kematian Emrehan Gedikli, teman satu-satunya membuatnya dekat dengan para anggota Millerntor Young Rebels (Kiezkicker 1-0-4) dan 2 anak muda tak dikenal dari Hamburg Utara. Demi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kematian Emrehan, dia mulai terseret dalam konflik antara Rothosen Army maupun Millerntor.*maybe english version will created*a crossover fanfiction*slow updated
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Kiezkicker Jungen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174910





	1. Guven Döner Kebab

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from : Music Video Mero-Ben Elimi Sama, Murda-Gence Gündüz ft Mero, Alles Taman-Killa Hakan, Ceza, Sido, Alpa Gun, Made in Türkiye-Alpa Gun, and Chouf (film)
> 
> Universe Setting based from : Boys in Brown : Shadow in Reeperbahn (wattpad novel by LaiHavertz)

**Guven Döner Kebab**

**St. Pauli District**

**1:08 PM**

Sejak pagi hingga siang kursi-kursi di dalam restoran masih kosong. Tak ada orang yang membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam restoran. Ini bukan hari biasanya restoran kebab begitu sepi.

"Lebih baik tuan Karaca menyuruh kita tutup saja! Kemarin di Reeperbahn terjadi perkelahian lagi makanya tidak ada yang mau lewat! Lihat saja mereka masih saja membawa kantung mayat! Ya Tuhan, kapan distrik ini tidak ada keributan?”

Terdengar suara dari dapur memecah kesunyian di restoran. Suara itu berasal dari rekan kerjanya yang bernama Enes Meral. Pemuda berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dan berambut _udercut_ dengan sedikit menyisakan rambut ikalnya bertugas di bagian dapur. Dialah yang selalu dapat bagian untuk membuat kebab, kentang goreng, burger, hingga pizza. Kebab tetaplah menu andalan yang dijual di tempat mereka bekerja.

Enes benar-benar sibuk di sapur. Jangan dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya duduk memandang meja dan kursi kayu.

"Berkay, kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Ya aku mendengarmu." dia menjawab sekenanya saja. Sebenarnya duduk memandang kursi kosong itu membosankan. Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya. Di luar juga masih bisa melihat satu dua mobil melintas atau pejalan kali bersliweran di jalana. Matanya sekarang mengarah ke lukisan masjid Hagia Sophia yang tegantung cantik di dinding, lalu ke hiasan rumit dan bendera Turki menghiasi dinding restoran cepat saji itu.

"Kau masih mengawasi daging kebabnya?"

Berkay akhirnya memberanikan diri mengintip ke dapur sekedar melihat Enes tengah memotong daging kebab yang masih berputar di perapian khusus. Beberapa daging domba berbumbu itu sudah dipotong olehnya. Belum lagi mengawasi kentang yang lagi digoreng.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, Berkay?!"

"Maafkan aku." Berkay menunduk. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar merasa bersalah membuat temannya kesal. Dia berpaling begitu ada dua orang membuka pintu masuk restoran mereka. Gara-gara suara instrument musik Turki yang tiap kali berbunyi kalau ada pengunjung membuka pintu.

"Akhirnya pelanggan kesayanganku!" Enes tiba-tiba saja jadi bersemangat melihat dua pemuda masuk ke dalam restoran. Keduanya langsung duduk bangku kayu kosong di tengah ruangan.

Enes semula fokus pada daging kebabnya sekarang memalingkan wajahnya pada Berkay yang terlihat seperti orang cengo.

"Berkay, cepat kembali kerja! Ini hari pertamamu, jadi bersikaplah ramah pada mereka."

Berkay tanpa bicara langsung mengangguk. Dia terkejut melihat pemuda berambut coklat, tapi tingginya tidak seberapa darinya sekarang berdiri tepat di meja kasir.

"Kau pekerja baru?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"I-iya aku memang baru," jawabnya sedikit terbata-bata memandang mata hijau si pemuda itu. "Selamat datang di Guven. Kau mau memesan apa?"

"2 Guven Doner spesial seperti biasa,” si pemuda itu menunjuk ke daftar menu yang ada di meja. “Minumannya cola dan air mineral saja."

"Ah baiklah," Berkay langsung menyusun penasannya begitu uang sudah diterimanya. Dia memanggil Enes yang sekarang malah menari-nari sambil bernyanyi entah lagu apa sedang disenandungkan. Apa kebiasaan Enes saat di dapur seperti itu? "Enes! katanya kebab seperti niasa."

"Kalau pesanan Eren aku sudah hapal, tanpa kau beritahu."

Antara bagian kasir dengan dapur hanya dibatasi oleh tembok yang dilubangi itu membuatnya bisa memperhatikan Enes memasukkan potongan daging yang telah terpotong dari perapian dan beberapa sayuran ke kulit kebab. Enes terlihat cekatan dalam membuat hidangan itu. Hanya tinggal memberi saus saja dan menggulungnya.

"Kau tolong bilang ke Enes untuk Armin jangan dikasih saus pedas.”

Berkay memanggil Enes lagi agar satu kebab yang sedang dibuatnya tidak sampai salah.”

"Oke, aku hanya beri di saus mustar saja." Enes selesai menaruh dua kebab itu ke piring.

Sekarang Berkay punya tugas untuk memberikannya pada kedua pelanggan itu. Pekerjaannya jadi bukan hanya jadi kasir, tapi pelayan juga.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanan Anda, Eren." Berkay menaruh piring kebabnya, satu piring dan gelas berisi air putih diberikan pada anak muda mungil berambut pirang itu. "Ini untukmu, namamu siapa?"

"Dia Armin, sahabatku," Eren memperkenalkan temannya yang langsung mengigit sedikit kebabnya. "Kami sama-sama tinggal di flat di pinggiran distrik St. Pauli."

"Begitu ya, Enes sepertinya sangat mengenalmu. Bahkan kau juga bicara pakai bahasa Turki. Kau memang orang Turki?"

Berkay memang sedikit penasaran dia benar-benar baru tahu ada orang yang sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti orang Turki yang biasa dilihatnya.

"Tempat tinggalku kebanyakan didiami orang Turki, makanya aku bisa mengerti sedikit bahasa mereka. Bahkan namaku kata ayahku terinspirasi dari nama pasien yang pernah ditolongnya."

"Iya, kami memang tinggal di tempat banyak keturunan imigran Turki," Armin juga bersuara. "Kau Berkay? Anak baru di restoran ini? Namamu sangat Turki, tapi wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti orang Turki."

Deg! Berkay langsung terkejut Armin melihatnya. Pasti gara-gara _name tag_ tersemat di dada kirinya. Dia jadi terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawabannya.Kenapa dia jadi segugup ini?

"Orangtuaku punya darah Turki dan Jerman. Memang orang-orang sering melihatku lebih seperti orang Jerman dari penampilanku."

Untung keduanya langsung mengangguk paham setelah dia mengatakanya. Setidaknya Berkay bisa bernapas lega. Dia langsung berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Enes langsung menghampirinya setelah keluar dari dapurnya. "Wajahmu malah terlihat pucat? Apa yang mereka tanyakan?"

Berkay menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada."

"Mereka berdua itu anggota Young Rebels, pasukan muda yang menjaga wilayah Hamburg Selatan. Sepertinya mereka ke sini karena habis bertugas," Enes menunjuk pada keduanya. “Biasanya Eren dan Armin sering bersama gadis Asia, tapi sepertinya gadis itu masih bertugas di perbatasan. Lalu ada trio yang suka heboh bernyanyi di sini. Emrehan sangat menyukai mereka."

Sulit dipercaya Enes sangat mengenal pelangganya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, di sini beberapa anak muda dilatih untuk jadi pasukan Millerntor sejak perjanjian damai setelah perang. Mereka dipersiapkan kalau-kalau wilayah Hamburg Selatan diserang oleh musuh! Kudengar musuh kita di Utara masih ingin menguasai beberapa wilayah karena tidak puas dengan pembagiannya."

Enes kembali ke dapur. Dia hanya diam saja memandang kedua anak muda yang kini asik berbincang berdua. Dia tidak begitu tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan, mungkin hal yang sama seperti dibilang Enes.

Dia memengang kepalanya."Ya Tuhan, aku jadi teringat Emrehan pernah mengatakan pelanggan yang dicintainya."

***

**Billstedt District**

Mobil Enes berhenti di lapangan parkir dari gedung berwarna coklat. Bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya benar-benar bukanlah tempat yang layak. Dinding berbata coklatnya sebagian rusak seperti habis terkena ledakan, belum lagi coret-coretan graffiti dan juga sisa puing-puing dibiarkan berserakan. Jendela yang terang karena lampu pun sebagian ditutup dengan kayu menyilang.

Saat matanya memandang ke kanan terlihat tank rongsokan dibiarkan begitu saja bersama mobil-mobil berkarat penyok.

"Kau tidak mau pindah bersamaku?" Enes terheran-heran mengapa Berkay masih mau tinggal di tempat ini.

"Killa tidak memperbolehkanku pindah. Dia menyuruhku tetap tinggal di sini karena aku lebih aman."

"Ck!" Enes mendecak kesal. "Kalau dia yang sudah berbicara kita tak bisa membantahnya! Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Dia tidak ingat bagaimana Emrehan--"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas. Emrehan sekarang sudah pergi," Berkay menepuk bahunya lalu menatap iris kecoklatan Enes dengan lembut. "Ini salahku."

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Berkay."

"Tapi, dia mati karena perkelahian itu," Berkay kembali memegang kepalanya. "Kalau saja Killa tidak memberikan misi di luar distrik Billstedt. Aku bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi," Enes menunduk sedih. Dia juga sama seperti Berkay yang masih saja teringat bagaimana kematian rekan mereka. "Dengan kau bekerja dengan tuan Karaca menggantikan dirinya saja sudah cukup." Enes membuka pintu mobilnya. "Aku harus pulang."

Berkay melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Enes menghilang dari padangan. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan 5 orang pemuda tengah berkumpul menghisap Shisha sambil memamerkan pistol, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saat mereka menegurnya. Dia langsung menaiki tangga menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Sejak kematian Emrehan Gedikli, begitulah nama teman yang tinggal bersamanya sejak pertama kali tinggal . Killa telah memperkenalkan pemuda kurus dengan rambut ikalnya dan juga matanya yang sayu itu. Sejak saat itu mereka cukup dekat selama 2 tahun sebelum kemarin dia menemukan tubuh pemuda itu terbaring dengan kepalanya pecah hingga isi otaknya keluar di taman Billstedt bersama tubuh-tubuh pria bersenjata yang lain.

Para Tropper, sebutan polisi di Hamburg Selatan mengatakan Emrehan tewas akibat perkelahian geng seperti biasa terjadi di distrik itu. Karena distrik Billstedt atau distrik keempat di Hamburg Selatan adalah distrik miskin yang masih menderita akibat perang dan belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi wajar saja kejahatan selalu saja terjadi.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Enes menyinggung Emrehan membuatnya menangis mengigatnya. Matanya yang berair itu memandang foto bergambar dirinya bersama Emrehan saat mereka berlibur di pelabuhan Ländungsbrücken tergantung di dinding. Emrehan tersenyum lebar di foto itu.

"Padahal nama Bertholdt sudah bagus untukmu. Aku ingat nama itu persis nama pemain timnas Jerman di tahun 90an, ya tahun mereka juara dunia. Aku jarang mendengar nama itu di zaman sekarang. Apa dipikirkan orang tuamu saat memberi nama itu?"

"Killa melarangku memakai nama itu lagi. Dia mengganti namaku jadi Berkay."

"Pantas saja, sekarang kau jadi anggota Grey Wolf? Itu keren! Kau akan melindungi orang-orang Turki dari orang Utara yang membenci kita gara-gara organisasi sialan itu! Kalau misimu berhasil kau bisa tinggal bersamaku di München. Kita akan hidup tenang di sana.”

Tiba-tiba saja dia kembali teringat obrolannya dengan Emrehan. Itu adalah obrolan terakhirnya. Dia kembali terisak sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya cerita ini idenya muncul gara-gara pertanyaan di autobase twitter : pernahkan kalian mimpiin karakter di aot?. Jadi ini idenya diambil dari quote retweetku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena kurasa ide ceritanya menarik jadi aku coba menulisnya.
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya mencoba menulis fanfict lagi setelah berkutat di orifict, mana langsung fanfict crossover dari hal yang kusukai. Setting novelnya memang pinjam dari setting novelku sendiri karena janjiku mau buat fanfict kalau bukuku berhasil masuk list cerita action dari WIA Indo.
> 
> Untuk lokasi kejadian cerita ini membuatku harus berkeliling Hamburg demi mencari lokasi yang pas. Hanya berkutat berdasarkan Maps dan Google Earth sebagai bantuannya. Meski latar tahun jauh berbeda dengan era sekarang ya bisa dibilang latar cerita ini berada di masa beberapa tahun setelah perang dengan dunia ala dystopia, tetap saja lokasinya ada di dunia nyata.
> 
> Kalau ada yang lebih tahu dariku soal kehidupan di sana, masukan dari pembaca bisa aku pertimbangkan. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 😊
> 
> Sedikit cacatan :
> 
> \- Umur karakter dipakai versi sebelum time skip (tahun 850) untuk karakter dari AOT. Untuk pesepakbola aku pakai umur mereka saat ini.
> 
> \- Emrehan Gedikli, pemain muda Bayer 04 Leverkusen akhirnya debut sebagai teman dari Bertholdt. Ada yang menunggu debutnya Jamal Musiala atau Florian Wirtz?
> 
> \- Enes Meral (Mero) adalah rapper favorit beberapa pemain muda Jerman, aku jadi sengaja membuatnya masuk di cerita ini.


	2. Night at Reeperbahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from : Sin City-Azet & Albi

Suara gaduh dari musik _electronic pop_ dari satu klub malam dan juga klub lain menciptakan suasana begitu riuh. Reeperbahn takkan pernah tertidur meski malam semakin larut. Tempat itu seolah tak pernah mati. Perang yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu tak berhasil mengalahkan tempat hiburan legendaris itu. Kilau lampu neon yang menghiasi papan nama setiap klub begitu menerangi kawasan tersebut.

Sebenarnya dibandingkan distrik Billstedt, Berkay kurang begitu menyukai suasananya. Mendengar musiknya saja kepalanya terasa ingin pecah karena lebih terbiasa dengan suasana hening di kamarnya. Tempat segitu berisik bukanlah hal yang disukainya, tapi karena tugasnya memaksanya berada di sini.

"Reeperbahn adalah wilayah yang paling diingat kalau mendengar kota Hamburg. Di sana kau akan merasakan kebebasan dan surga dunia."

Emrehan memang tidak salah mengatakannya. Melihat mereka berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk, para wanita berpakaian seksi tengah meminum botol-botol bir sambil tertawa, lalu orang-orang menari mengikuti musik benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Menang begitu wilayah yang dikenal pusat hiburan malam dari wilayah Hamburg Selatan.

Berkay saking hanya memandangin orang-orang tiba-tiba tersandar dia berada di sini untuk apa? Killa menyuruhnya untuk mencari Leart Paqarada, sang kurir. Tugasnya hanya mengambil diam-diam paket yang dipegang olehnya, tanpa harus melakukan pembunuhan. Sepanjang dia berdiri di _rooftop_ klub, dia tidak melihat orang yang dicari oleh Killa. Jelas saja sosoknya pasti tertutup oleh kerumunan orang-orang. Jamal, pria muda keturunan Nigeria itu juga tidak memberi tahu lokasinya. Hanya diantar sampai dekat Beatles Platz sisanya harus dia sendiri?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya, ada seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum. Berkay tahu pemuda itu adalah Igor Matanovic. Diketahuinya anak itu adalah salah satu anggota Millerntor yang bertugas di distrik itu. Killa sudah berpesan dia jangan berbuat masalah dengan anggota itu apapun rangkingnya. 

Tapi, untung dia tidak sedang mengeluarkan Assault Rifle miliknya, hanya ditaruh di belakangnya. Dia masih punya pisau tersembunyi di lengannya

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau anggota Millerntor? Kau dari distrik mana?"

Igor tidak mencurigainya, Berkay hanya menatap wajahnya tanpa tersenyum sama sekali.

"Billstedt! Aku punya tugas untuk membunuh buronan atas perintah kapten Burak Yilmaz." Berkay memberi hormat padanya seperti dilakukan pasukan Millerntor yang berada di distrik Billstedt.

"Baiklah, selamat bertugas," Igor mengulurkan tangannya sekedar memberi salam. "Maaf, aku terlalu curiga denganmu."

Berkay merasa ada kecurigaan saat Igor mengeluarkan pisau dan ayunan dari pisau itu hampir saja mengenai lehernya. Berkay memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia merundukkan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan kakinya, menendang perut dari Igor.

"Reflekmu bagus juga," Igor menyerigai sambil menahan kakinya. "Kau harusnya tidak bertugas di sini. Kau belum mendapat izin dari kapten distrik kami kalau kau berada di distrik St. Pauli."

"Apa perlu? Izin dari tuan Yilmaz sudah cukup." 

"Kau anggota Millerntor tapi kau tidak tahu aturan? Kau takkan dapat akses kalau tidak punya kartu izin bertugas di luar distrik asal kapten distrikmu."

"Aku sudah dapat perintah darinya!" Berkay terpaksa menujukkan ponselnya pada Igor. Memang Killa sudah menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya. Meski dia tak begitu tahu bagaimana Killa bisa mendapat akses mudah dari Kapten Yilmaz. Setidaknya membuat Igor tidak mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, kau merepotkan saja!" 

Igor meloncat menuruni atap dari USIS Show Bar, tempat mereka saat ini. Setelah dia pergi Berkay bisa bernapas lega. Dia hampir panik kalau pemuda itu mencurigainya. Beruntung sekali dia mengeluarkan kartu itu.

"Ingatlah misimu, Bertl."

Dia berdiri sambil memandang ke bawah. Oh ayolah, USIS Show Bar tidak setinggi Grosse Freiheit Nr.7 dan Dollhouse Beach Club; dua klub malam dekat USIS Show Bar selalu ramai pengunjung hingga keluar bangunan. Dia takkan menarik perhatian, wajahnya juga tak dikenali karena memakai slayer untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya dan juga tudung hoodie yang menutup rambut gelapnya.

"Ayolah, Bertl. Kau pasti bisa."

Berkay berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan mundur dengan tubuh gemetar bukan karena udara malam yang dingin. Jujur saja dia akut untuk meloncat. Melihat ke bawah saja sudah membuatnya bergidik, tapi kalau harus turun ke jalanan hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan.

Dia mencoba memejamkan mata sambil berjalan maju menuju pinggir atap bangunan. Dia menarik napasnya lalu meloncat turun, akhirnya sukses mendarat meski pendaratannya berujung dengan nyeri di kakinya.

  
Dia membersihkan debu yang menempel sedikit di jins hitamnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tujuannya ke Herbertstrasse, pusat prostitusi dari kawasan itu.

***

"Kalian semua lambat sekali! Cepat kejar atau aku akan menembak habis kalian!!!!" 

"Kalau ketemu, tembak saja kepalanya!!"

Dia hanya memandang dari atas _rooftop_ satu klub lagi saat sekelompok pria berjaket kulit dengan lambang elang berkepala dua dan bersenjata lengkap berlari menyusuri setiap jalan kecil di Reeperbahn. 

Percuma saja bos dari mereka, si pria bejanggut tebal dengan kacamata hitam berteriak ke anak buahnya untuk menangkapnya. Apa mereka tak sadar dirinya sedang duduk santai sambil memandangi barang yang telah direbutnya setelah menipu si pemegang paket di depan salah satu rumah bordil? Pria berjambang dengan rambut ikal bernama Leart Paqarada benar-benar tertipu mengira dia orang asli yang membayar paket yang dibawanya.

Dan sekarang mereka yang di bawah sudah menghilang jejaknya.

"Apa sebenarnya isi dari paket ini? Kenapa tuan Killa begitu terobsesi sampai harus menyuruhku ke tempat ini?"

Dia hanya seorang Grey Wolf, sang Assassin dan Berkay Haciouglu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh bosnya. Tugas utamanya melenyapkan orang sesuai perintahnya dan soal paket ini juga adalah tugasnya yang lain. Paket itu aslinya milik para Elang, sekelompok orang Albania yang kini mengejarnya. Setahunya para Elang memang rival dari kelompok yang dipimpin oleh bosnya.

Sekarang dia hanya ingin pulang, melaporkan tugasnya. Kalau saja dia terlambat menemukan persembunyiannya saat dikejar, dia bisa saja ditangkap.

"Aku harus segera memberikan ini segera!"

Melihat pengejarnya sudah pergi dia cepat-cepat meloncat dari bangunan klub yang sudah terbengkalai tak tersentuh lagi sambil menyembunyikan paket berlapis kertas kecoklatan di dalam tas ranselnya. Di bawahnya sudah ada motor yang menunggunya. 

"Untung kau cepat datang, Jamal."

Jamal, orang suruhan Killa yang bertugas untuk mengantarnya dan membawanya pulang. Dia tak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena selalu tertutup oleh topeng.

Jamal menyalakan motornya setelah dia memberi isyarat , mereka harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum para Elang itu kembali.

Sebelum pergi, matanya menatap langit yang semula penuh bintang, kini tak ada lagi. Berganti suara gemuruh lalu sambaran kilat.

"Semoga saja aku tidak kehujanan sebelum pulang ke rumah."

Besok hari melelahkan di restoran akan kembali dimulai. Apa dia akan bertemu dengan para Young Rebels Millerntor lagi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit ada revisi dan semoga kalian menyukainya. Chapter ini sebenarnya remake dari satu drabbles lamaku. Aku memperbaiki dan mengubahnya agar sesuai dengan ceritaku yang ini. Kisah ini kutulis setelah menonton sebuah video yang tak sengaja aku tonton di fb tentang rivalitas Hamburg SV dan St. Pauli.
> 
> Sedikit ocehan mengenai chapter ini : 
> 
> \- Igor Matanovic, pemain muda dari St. Pauli akhirnya muncul di ceritaku dan juga Leart Paqarada, pemain dari klub yang sama.
> 
> \- Burak Yilmaz adalah pemain timnas Turki, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin memasukan namanya untuk di fict ini.
> 
> \- Aku masih memakai identitas Berkay di narasi untuk Bertholdt selama dia berada di Hamburg Selatan.
> 
> \- Halo, akhirnya Jamal debut. Aku masih belum tahu dia akan berperan sebagai apa sebenarnya selain jadi tukang antar jemput 😅


End file.
